


Did You Just Call Me Baby?

by onlyushere



Series: Did You Just Call Me Baby? [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara accidentally calls lena 'baby', SuperCorp, and Lena proceeds to be a mess, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: She's just about to get up to leave when Kara starts to mumble in her sleep, "Nooo, baby, c’mere."Instantly stiffening at the blonde's words, Lena turns her body carefully to face Kara. Did she just call me baby? As in, me? Kara's calling me baby?|Based on a post I saw on tumblr.





	Did You Just Call Me Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! @wlw5eva

Movie nights with Kara was one of Lena's favorite things in the world. Sure, game nights with the whole gang was fun, but Lena would always, always prefer the one-on-one time with Kara. With the credits playing in the background, Lena looks over at Kara who had fallen asleep right near the end of the movie. Smiling to herself, she carefully grabs the blanket from the side of the couch, draping it over the taller girl. 

She's just about to get up to leave when Kara starts to mumble in her sleep, "Nooo, baby, c’mere."

Instantly stiffening at the blonde's words, Lena turns her body carefully to face Kara. _Did she just call me baby? As in, me? Kara's calling me baby?_ She watches Kara's face, looking for any sign to show that the blonde realized what she said. Opening and closing her mouth, the usually prepared and quick-witted CEO finds herself unable to respond. Completely unaware of the silent panic Lena was in because of her words, the Kryptonian stayed asleep. 

"W-what?" She stammers out. 

Lena doesn't expect the sleeping woman to answer her. _I doubt she even knows what she’s saying._ Never in Lena's wildest dreams did she ever expect the words to come out of Kara's mouth. 

"It's late. Stay the night.”

Once again dumbfounded by the words coming out of the sleepy woman's mouth, Lena could only stare at the Kara. Seemingly dissatisfied with the lack of answer coming from the brunette, Kara slowly opens her eyes and meets Lena's gaze. 

Lazily motioning for Lena to lay beside her while moving to get comfortable on the couch, "C'mere." 

Finally snapping out of her trance, Lena nods as she moves towards Kara's open arms. It doesn't take long for the pair to get in a comfortable position; the blonde laying on her back with her arms wrapped around Lena as she nestles into her side, resting her head on Kara's shoulder.

Clearing her throat, she manages to whisper, "Goodnight, Kara.”

Even in her slumber, Kara manages to answer her, "Mmm night, Lena.”

Smiling to herself, she nuzzles herself deeper into Kara's hold as she tightens her hold, letting the steady rise and fall of the Kryptonian's chest lull her to sleep. 


End file.
